


ShisuiSaku - Chakra cuffs

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: thealicehuntt asked: Hmm, shisui and sakura, where they accidentally get chained together with chakra repressing cuffs? Congratulations on the day off BTW!-----------------------------------Shisui/Sakura/chakra cuffsRating: T-ish?AN: Thank you for the note and the request!





	ShisuiSaku - Chakra cuffs

“Shisui,” said Sakura.

“You know, it’s a good thing we’re friends.”  
“Shisui.”  
“And that we’ve known each other a long time.”

“Shisui.”

“And that in spite of all our conflicts and disagreements, we’ve always come out of our situations with newfound respect and admiration for each other. Especially me, Sakura, with respect and admiration for you. And your intellect. And your conscience.”

“Shisui, where is the release for these handcuffs?”

“That’s a really funny story, actually.”  
  
“Shisui.”

“And I’ll tell you… as soon… as you let… go… of my… throat,” gasped Shisui, struggling to fend off Sakura’s murderous claws as they snatched for his throat again.

“This isn’t the time for jokes,” growled Sakura, kneeling on Shisui’s chest as she pinned him to the ground. “I have to get to work in twenty minutes, and I can’t put on my damn bra.”

“I say go natural! Gaack, sorry, sorry, not funny, okay,” he choked when she adjusted her knees, one of them now across his neck as emerald eyes bore into him.

“They’re gag cuffs! There’s a jutsu built into them,” he said, his teeth clenched as she placed more weight on her knees, closing off his airway.

“Then get. Them. Off.”

“See, that’s the thing. They’re made to come off when you… uh… this… I should have really planned this better. I see that now…” admitted Shisui.

“When I what?”

“No you, ‘we’. When ‘we’.. Finish.”

“Finish. What.”

“… sharing a moving experience…?”

Sakura stared at him.

Then looked around her apartment.

“What if I cut off your hand and reattach it later?” she offered. “It’ll be good as new.”

“NO!”

“Damnit, down to seventeen minutes,” muttered Sakura, spying the clock on the wall. “What kind of ‘moving experience’ can we have in three and a half minutes? And where is my bra? I was sure I set out my clothes last night.”

“Over behind the chair. It fell off the back when I let myself in.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And sex. Give me four minutes, and I will rock your world.”

“Forget it.” She paused. Then hopped up, dragging Shisui along the floor behind her as she went to her window. “I’ll send a summon to Itachi. He always knows how to fix your mistakes.”

Shisui sighed as his head bumped along the ground. This wasn’t going according to plan at all.


End file.
